tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Learning Segments
The learning segments were small educational videos which usually appeared between episodes on New Series DVDs and in television airings. Some of the segments are animated while the rest are live-action. The early animated segments were animated by Gizmo Animation Limited. Season 8 * Which Whistle Suits Thomas - Thomas has a broken whistle and chooses the right whistle that suits him. * How Does Emily Get To the Station - Thomas tells Emily how to get to Cronk and she must remember each detail. * Steamies and Diesels Sounds - The differences between steam engine and diesel sounds. (All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD; UK and AUS, Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures; US) * Being Blue - Thomas travels along the rails finding what things are green, red, and blue. (Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas DVD; UK and AUS, Thomas' Sodor Celebration!; US) * Sharing Trucks - Thomas and Percy find a way to share their trucks with each other.'' '' * Thomas and the Mast - Thomas has to choose the right bridge to go under which can allow the boat's mast to go through. * Delivering the Flour - Emily, Percy and Thomas take turns to deliver the Flour. * Truck Trouble - Thomas and Percy try to think of a way to haul trucks. (Track Stars DVD; US, Tales from the Tracks DVD; UK) * Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? - Thomas and Emily need to get pass each other. (Tales from the Tracks DVD; UK, Track Stars DVD; US) '' * Thomas is Huffing Out of the Station - Thomas is pulling four trucks that goes to a destination. * Henry Huffs Out of the Station - Henry is pulling four trucks that goes to a destination. ''(It's Great to Be an Engine DVD; US and UK) * Percy Pulls Out of the Station - Percy is pulling four trucks that goes to a destination. (Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas DVD; UK and AUS, Thomas' Sodor Celebration!; US) * Helping One Another - Harvey helps Annie and Clarabel, Edward helps Gordon, and the engines and Bertie help out James. (Tales from the Tracks DVD; UK, Track Stars DVD; US) '' * Helping One Another - Edward helps Thomas, Henry helps Edward, and the engines share their trucks. * Dot to Dot - Gordon * Dot to Dot - Edward ''(It's Great to Be an Engine DVD; US and UK) * Dot to Dot - Emily * Guess the Engine - James (Tales from the Tracks DVD; UK, Track Stars DVD; US) * Guess the Engine - Emily (Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures DVD; US) * Guess the Engine - Thomas, Henry and Toby are the engines that are being drawn. (All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD; UK and AUS) * Surprise Destination - Thomas, Percy and Emily follow a maze of twisty tracks to find their surprise destinations. (All Aboard with the Steam Team; UK) Calling All Engines! * Diesel Engines and Steam Engines are Different - Differences between Steamies' and Diesels. * Banana Tricks - Thomas tries to choose which truck he should give to Diesel to trick him. * Which Engine for Which Job? - Thomas, Edward, Henry and Harvey are deciding which job they should do. * Which Way Should Thomas Go? - Thomas chooses the route to get his load to the Suspension Bridge. * Thomas Looks for Mavis - Thomas searches all over the island to look for Mavis. * Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? - Mavis helps Percy, 'Arry and Bert help Gordon and Daisy helps Toby. Season 9 * Which Engines' Colour Matches? - The Steam Team find which of their paintwork colour matches with another. * Changing Sounds - Thomas finds out the sounds that he makes differences. * What Makes Thomas Happy? - Thomas finds the thing that makes him most happiest of all. (Milkshake Muddle DVD; US, On Track for Adventure DVD; UK) * Who is this Engine? - One of the eight engines is silhouetted. * Seeing in the Dark - Thomas needs to use the right item so he can go out at night. * Being Kind - Edward lets Henry go to the water tower first, getting up Gordon's Hill and letting him pass a signal. (Come Ride the Rails DVD; US, Together on the Tracks UK and AUS) * What does Toby see? - Toby is puffing along his branch line and spots shadows of places and friends. (Little Engines, Big Day Out DVD; UK and AUS, Tales from the Tracks DVD; US) * What Goes Here? - What objects would you come across at a special event. (Little Engines, Big Day Out DVD; UK and AUS, Tales from the Tracks DVD; US) * Which Engine with Which Job? - Gordon, Mavis and Percy find out what job they will have. Milkshake Muddle DVD; US, On Track for Adventure DVD; UK) * Thomas and the Shapes Bridge - Thomas chooses which shape fits into which part on a bridge. (Milkshake Muddle DVD; US, On Track for Adventure DVD; UK) * Getting to Bluffs Cove - The suspension bridge is closed, Thomas needs to find a different way to get to Bluffs Cove. * Who can get to the Washdown? - Percy, Diesel and James all went to the wash down, but Emily is blocking their way. (Come Ride the Rails DVD; US, Together on the Tracks DVD; UK and AUS) * Which Load to Which Station - Thomas puts the right trucks to the right station for the children. * Percy in the Dark - Percy tries to work out what is in the dark that he is in front of. * The Right Track - Thomas chooses the right tracks that suits his deliveries. (Milkshake Muddle DVD; US, On Track for Adventure DVD; UK) * Which Load for Which Route? - Thomas, Edward and James find which routes are suitable for their loads. * Cool Down Delivery - Thomas tries to find a way to cool down The Fat Controller and the children. (Little Engines, Big Day Out DVD; UK and AUS, Tales from the Tracks DVD; US) * Where Can Neville Find Salty? - Neville needs to find the right place where he can find Salty. * Percy Helps Thomas - With Percy's help, Thomas takes the children to school. * What's New at the Station? - Spot the difference between the two pictures. * Which Load for what Occasion? - Thomas has three loads to take to three parties. * Dot to Dot - Thomas (Come Ride the Rails DVD; US, Together on the Tracks DVD; UK) * Dot to Dot - Percy * Dot to Dot - Toby * Dot to Dot - James (Little Engines, Big Day Out DVD; UK and AUS, Tales from the Tracks DVD; US) Season 10 * Where is Henry's Coal? - Henry needs some Special Coal, so looks for the place where he can get it. * Help From Your Friends - Edward helps Emily, Bill and Ben help Mavis, and Arthur helps Thomas. * Up and Down the Hill - Freddie must puff slow or fast down and up the mountain hill. * Who's This? - Percy must recognize James and Mavis. * Who Can Take Them?/Long Journey - The Fat Controller and his wife must arrive at Alicia Botti's concert in time. * Getting up Gordon's Hill - The engines need help going up Gordon's Hill. * Percy's Treasure - Percy must find the track to the treasure. * Happy or Sad - Are Gordon, Percy, and James sad or happy? * Join the Dots - Jeremy is the new friend that is being drawn out. * Emily at the Seaside - Emily finds what things she can see on the seaside. * Right Sized Engine for the Job - Harvey and Rocky decide which jobs they have to do. * Over the Bridge - Toby must collect some workmen. * Old Route, New Route - Thomas must find the right track. * What is Henry Thinking of? - Henry puffs out clouds of steam while he is thinking of something or someone. * Pulling Coaches - Gordon, James and Toby decide which coaches they should pull. * Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? - Gordon, Edward, and Emily are finding out who's flatbed is better suited to take a telegraph pole. * Which Load for Rosie? - Rosie is trying to find a load that she can pull. * What is Thomas Thinking of? - Thomas puffs out clouds of steam while he is thinking of something or someone. * Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? - Salty finds the place where he loves to work. * Percy's Story - Percy has broken down, but Thomas finds an idea to tell a story to him, using things around him. * How Does Thomas Feel? - Is Thomas happy or sad? * Toby and the Workmen - Toby needs to take the Workmen to the Forest. * Thomas' Toy Delivery - Help Thomas decide which toys to take to the children at each station. * Which Track for Henry - Henry needs to get to the lake and the castle. * New Parts for James - James needs some new parts, but where do they go? * What's Found Where? - Percy and Toby learn about the water tower and coal loader. * Clever Percy - Percy finds an easy way to do his jobs. * Special Places on Sodor - Suspension Bridge and other bridges * Special Places on Sodor - Farmer McColl's Farm * Special Places on Sodor - Gordon's Hill * Special Places on Sodor - The Narrow Gauge Railway (Part 1) * Special Places on Sodor - The Narrow Gauge Railway (Part 2) Season 11 * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas * Fun Times with our Friends - Percy * Fun Times with our Friends - James * Fun Times with our Friends - Edward * Fun Times with our Friends - Emily * Fun Times with our Friends - Toby * Fun Times with our Friends - Henry * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon * Fun Times with our Friends - Diesel * Fun Times with our Friends - The Narrow Gauge engines Season 12 * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Rosie and Molly * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Toby * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Henry * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Gordon * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Neville and Dennis * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Harold and Jeremy * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Edward * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Diesel * Thomas' Favourite Friends - The Narrow Gauge Engines * Thomas' Favourite Friends - Percy The Great Discovery * Spot the Difference - Thomas and Stanley find out the three differences between them. * Tough Trucks - Thomas, Percy and Stanley must find a way to pull six trucks. * Thomas Puzzle Parts - Thomas needs to have the right part to be repaired. CGI Series Guess Who? Puzzles * Thomas * Percy * James * Edward * Emily * Toby * Henry * Gordon * Mavis * Rocky * Rosie * Charlie * Victor * Spencer * Cranky * Hiro * Kevin * Bash * Dash * Belle * Flynn * Scruff * Winston * The Fat Controller * Thomas and James * Thomas and Percy * Thomas and Rocky * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * Stafford * Stephen * Millie * Connor * Caitlin * Duck * Harvey * Porter * Timothy * Gator * Marion * Reg * Duncan * Bill and Ben * Samson * Oliver * Jack * Toad * Ryan * Rex, Bert, and Mike * Skiff * Donald and Douglas Other * Down at the Station * Steamies vs Diesels * Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge "Unknown" * What's Wrong with the Engines? - The engines need something to make them feel better. * Being Repainted - Thomas, James, and Henry need new coats of paint. * Pride in their jobs - The engines need to see which way they are going to take a certain load. Narrators * Michael Angelis (UK; eighth - twelfth season segments and Down at the Station) * Michael Brandon (US; eighth - twelfth season segments, Guess Who? Puzzles (2010-2012) and Down at the Station) * Ben Small (UK; Guess Who? Puzzles (2010-2012)) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Steamies vs Diesels and Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge) * Mark Moraghan (UK/US; Guess Who? Puzzles (2013 onwards)) Trivia * In the Guess Who Puzzles, Michael Brandon does not say "Did you guess?". Goofs * Stanley has brass buffers instead of silver. * In the Guess Who Puzzles, James has Gordon's whistle. * Towards the end of the "Surprise Destination" segment, Emily has Gordon's whistle sound. Gallery File:LearningSegments1.png|Toby File:LearningSegments2.png|Toby and Harold Busy6.png DayandNight9.png Patience10.png Patience11.png CallingAllEngines!2.png Patience16.png Busy11.png Togetherness8.png CallingAllEngines!18.png File:LearningSegments3.png|Thomas at Maithwaite File:LearningSegments4.png|Thomas at Bluff's Cove File:LearningSegments5.png File:LearningSegments6.png|Thomas at Peel File:LearningSegments7.png File:LearningSegment1.png|Edited Stock Footage File:LearningSegments8.png File:LearningSegments9.png There'sAlwaysSomethingNew12.png Togetherness11.png DayandNight8.png File:LearningSegments10.png File:LearningSegments11.png File:LearningSegments12.png File:LearningSegments13.png File:LearningSegments14.jpg File:LearningSegments15.jpg File:LearningSegments16.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and James File:LearningSegments17.jpg File:LearningSegments18.jpg|Toby and a coal truck File:LearningSegments19.jpg|James and an express carriage File:LearningSegments20.jpg|Thomas and a flatbed of bananas File:LearningSegments21.jpg File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily File:ThomasInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Thomas File:EdwardInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Edward File:JeremyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Jeremy File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby File:JamesInteractiveLearningSegment.png|James File:HenryInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Henry File:ButchChineseDragon.PNG|Butch hauling the Chinese dragon File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png|Harold File:EveryDaysaSpecialDayonSodor1.png File:DennisandJamesinlearningsegment.png File:Mavisinlearningsegment.png|Mavis File:Percyinlearningsegment.png|Percy File:Dieselinlearningsegment.jpg|Diesel File:CallingAllEngines!30.png|Thomas, 'Arry, and Bert File:CallingAllEngines!99.png|Henry, Harvey and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines!100.png File:CallingAllEngines!238.png File:CallingAllEngines!239.png File:CallingAllEngines!241.png File:CallingAllEngines!429.png File:CallingAllEngines!440.png CallingAllEngines!497.png CallingAllEngines!498.png CallingAllEngines!499.png File:Arthur2.png File:Navigation.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches2.jpg File:ThomasTriesHisBest16.jpg File:ThomasTriesHisBest18.jpg File:LearningSegments23.jpg File:LearningSegments24.jpg File:LearningSegments25.jpg File:LearningSegments26.jpg File:LearningSegments27.jpg File:LearningSegments28.jpg Busy14.png Busy19.png File:LearningSegments29.jpg File:LearningSegments30.jpg File:LearningSegments31.jpg File:LearningSegments32.jpg File:LearningSegments33.jpg File:LearningSegments34.jpg File:Brave1.png File:BertieInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:TrevorInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:KnapfordInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:TroublesomeTrucksInteractiveLearningSegment.png File:StanleyLearningSegment.png File:WhichloadforRosie.png File:WhichloadforRosie2.png File:WhichloadforRosie3.png LearningSegments35.png.png LearningSegment36.png LearningSegment37.png LearningSegment38.png LearningSegment39.png LearningSegment40.png File:Togetherness6.png Togetherness7.png Togetherness1.png Togetherness2.png Togetherness3.png Togetherness4.png Togetherness5.png Togetherness9.png Togetherness10.png HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png|Stock Footage JamesandBertieatLevelCrossing.png HappyorSad1.png HappyorSad3.png HappyorSad4.png Busy8.png Busy9.png Busy17.png Busy15.png Busy20.png Busy4.png DoingitRight1.png There'sAlwaysSomethingNew10.png There'sAlwaysSomethingNew4.png There'sAlwaysSomethingNew5.png Togetherness12.png Pride3.png Pride4.png File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingsThomasandPercy.png|Wireframe renderings of the models File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingEmily.png LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingThomas.gif Segments File:Who Should Take the Telegraph Pole? File:Which load for which route? File:Which Load For Rosie? File:What's wrong with the engines? File:Seeing in the Dark File:Pulling Coaches File:Long Journey File:Join the Dots File:Hidden Treasure File:Getting up Gordon's Hill File:Find a New Route File:Changing Sounds File:Thomas & Friends UK Same Colour File:Cool Down Delivery External links * http://www.hitentertainment.com/portal/us/videos.asp * http://www.youtube.com/user/thomasandfriends * http://gizmoanimation.co.uk/childrens/HiThomas.htm Category:Interactive Segments